By Process of Elimination
by Sieg the Mage
Summary: Dizziness. Cold sweat. Quicker pulse. Humid weather. Haruto Tokishima. Many things did not fit into the equation.


AU. In a world without Magius and the Valvrave Project, and with peace, I guess. Ahahaha. Sorry if OOC, it's my first time writing for VVV much less for anything since a while or something. Thanks for reading!

* * *

Sudden lightheadedness. Increased heart rate. Cold sweat. A plethora of other symptoms that normally did not go hand in hand.

The only conclusion he could therefore gather was that he had stumbled upon a rather rare disease and, as it was a rare disease, there was a large probability that he could be very well on his way to his final moments. However, not being one for theatrics, he decided that he might as well hear a professional's diagnosis.

"Though I do hold a PhD, I don't think Physics and Medicine are quite the same field, Karlstein," said Kibukawa.

"I am of the opinion that the infirmary nurse is underqualified," replied L-elf. Underqualified meaning she had giggled and patted his head as soon as he relayed the symptoms to her.

Kibukawa laughed. Such a sharp-tongued boy, that Dorssian transfer student was. Normally, he'd hate people like L-elf but there was something strangely . . . funny – hilarious, even – about the way that boy was so nonchalant about social norms. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and decided to humor L-elf. "Well then, I'm honored to be more qualified than someone who's gone through nursing school to diagnose you. What have you been feeling then?"

The cold sweat was the first symptom L-elf had noticed. Soon there was that bubbly feeling in his stomach that could be likened to drinking a copious amount of soda. After that came the dizziness, then, he didn't notice when, but his pulse began to quicken, something he had noticed after he realized he was having a slightly harder time breathing every now and then.

"And when would this _every now and then_ be?" Kibukawa raised an eyebrow. This was an interesting set of symptoms if he should say so himself. Then again, what would a Physics instructor know about illnesses?

"Haruto Tokishima," replied L-elf. When he saw the confused look on Kibukawa's face, he furthered his explanation. "These symptoms surface whenever I see Haruto Tokishima. Some of the symptoms are present when I hear his name or any mention of him as well. When I think of him – such as the time when I realized that he has yet to present any progress on his part for our project due tomorrow – there is also a chance of these symptoms appearing."

"Oh." Kibukawa coughed. An uncomfortable, awkward smile settled on his lips. "Well Karlstein." It didn't take a nurse to figure out what_ that disease_ was. Dear god, just what in the world did they teach the kids in Dorssia? Then again, _that_ probably wasn't in any school's curriculum.

Still the sincere lack of common sense present in L-elf was really, very, terribly amusing.

"I don't think they'll lead to your death."

It was funny the way L-elf's shoulders were slightly less tense after hearing that.

"Who else have you, ah, consulted this matter with already?"

"That would be the infirmary nurse," said L-elf, "and you. What exactly is this, Kibukawa?"

"I see, I see."

L-elf did not see at all.

"You're better off asking the opinion of your fellow students about this."

Strange. "How would the opinion of Sakimori students weigh when compared to your opinion?"

"Well," and here Kibukawa honestly did his best to hold back his laughter, "it's a disease of the youth, you know? They're better off explaining it to you than some old-timer like me."

"I see," echoed L-elf. That was a terrible explanation though if Kibukawa would not be divulging any information with him he was, in fact, better off asking the students. Or another of his teachers. Though the only other teacher with whom he was acquainted enough to talk with was Rion Nanami and he doubted if she would be of much help to him.

The next course of action would be then to approach the representative of his class. After all, Shoko Sashinami had been tasked to make sure that his assimilation to the student body of Sakimori was as fluid as possible. It was certainly possible that what he had contracted was a disease native to JIOR citizens which then made sense as to why there was nothing like this on Dorssia.

He thanked Takumi Kibukawa for spending time regarding his inquiry and noted that his teacher had a rather odd expression on his face as he left. He would get to the bottom of this.

* * *

It was easy finding Shoko Sashinami. L-elf had learned that whenever there was a loud crowd mainly composed of first year students, there was a 87.33% chance that Shoko Sashinami was in the middle of that crowd and a 10% chance that she was a part of that crowd; this was, of course, based on a one-week observation of his classmates.

This lunch break, the students were crowding over another silly competition between Shoko Sashinami and, ah, there he was, Haruto Tokishima. L-elf felt like frowning – but was absolutely unable to which was odd because he had always had complete control over his facial muscles sans for that one time when he was drugged – as the pace of his heart decided to become faster. He placed his hand over his heart. This was such a foreign feeling.

When the competition ended, of course in favor of Shoko Sashinami, and the crowd began to disperse, L-elf approached her and said, "Shoko Sashinami, are you busy?"

Shoko looked up at him, a little startled as this would be the first time L-elf initiated a conversation with her, then smiled and said, "No. What is it, L-elf?"

"I have certain inquiries which I would rather that we discuss in private." He looked at Haruto – Haruto Tokishima, never forget – and, for some reason or another, there was a hard-to-decipher look stamped all over the boy's face.

Shoko glanced at Haruto before switching her attention back to L-elf. "Okay then." She bid Haruto good bye and followed L-elf as he walked towards a secluded-looking tree that had under its shade a bench. "Are you okay, L-elf?" Concern was dripping from every single word she spoke.

There was probably a reason why a lot of people liked attaching themselves to Shoko Sashinami. L-elf supposed that it was her seemingly genuine concern that attributed to that. As expected of Ryuji Sashinami's daughter.

He discussed to her what exactly he had experienced as of late, how it appeared to be becoming worse every time if today was any indicator, and his theory that the catalyst for his disease was, as odd as it sounded, Haruto. Shoko Sashinami was quiet all throughout this and L-elf sincerely hoped she was quiet because she was drinking in all the information offered to her. He was hoping to begin devising a cure or at least counter-measures for this before dinnertime.

When the ending of his seven-minute explanation failed to elicit any response from Shoko Sashinami, he let out a polite cough. It appeared to do the trick as she suddenly blinked and then stared at him. Wonder was everywhere on her face, as if it was the first time she had seen him.

"Oh," she said after a few more seconds. She was quiet for a while. Her eyes suddenly widened. "Oh," she repeated. "L-elf." She smiled. "I don't think you're sick." She put her hands on his shoulders. "You say this happens when Haruto's around?"

"According to my theory, he would be the catalyst, yes," said L-elf.

Shoko laughed. "Silly, don't you get it, that's–" She pursed her lips and smiled. "I think you should talk to Haruto about this. He'll know more about this."

This was becoming more and more like a wild goose chase. Though L-elf had to admit that Shoko Sashinami held some wisdom in her advice. Confronting the source was a good last resort.

Before he could look for Haruto, the bell signifying the end of their break rang and Shoko Sashinami dragged him to their classroom.

It wasn't terribly hard to look for Haruto there as L-elf sat in front of him.

Therefore L-elf made a mental note to remember to hold a conversation with Haruto about this peculiar illness, which no one seemed to want to talk to him about because it was perhaps a state secret which Dorssians like him were not supposed to know, after class.

* * *

It was Haruto who approached him after class with a faint tap on the shoulder.

"Hey," said Haruto.

"Yes," said L-elf as he shifted in his seat to get a better look of Haruto.

Haruto shifted his eyes to look at something near his shoes. "Can you wait? I mean, until everyone's gone, you know. It's just. I have something to ask." He rubbed the back of his neck.

L-elf nodded an affirmative and said, "Of course," when he realized that Haruto, who had averted his gaze, would be unable to acknowledge that it was alright with him. This would be like hitting two birds with a stone as he did have an inquiry of his own.

When everyone left, Haruto moved to the seat beside L-elf, Aina Sakurai's seat, and began to fidget a little bit. He began to scratch the fabric of his pants near his knee. It was only when L-elf cleared his throat that Haruto appeared to acquire his bearings and realize that they were there to Talk about things. What things Haruto wanted to talk about, L-elf was still unsure though there was a possibility that it had something to do with L-elf's sickness as Shoko Sashinami might have intervened for L-elf's behalf and explained the whole situation to Haruto already.

Being meddlesome in the right moments was probably also a skill politicians needed to have though L-elf doubted that this was one of those right moments.

Haruto stared at him, a little strangely compared to the other times Haruto had stared at him, and then asked, "Um, is it true?"

L-elf returned his stare and there it was again: the quickening pulse, the inexplicable bubbling in his stomach. "What is?"

"That. You know. Shoko told me. Mailed me, I mean. You were sick."

There was no benefit in denying the truth – and, in fact, was he not supposed to confront Haruto about this after their classes ended? – yet there was such a large part of him that wanted to tell Haruto, "No, that's not true at all," and it was such a confusing thought very much unlike himself because doing anything that he wouldn't benefit from was something illogical and he didn't do illogical. That was Haruto. "Yes," he replied, "though I have yet to confirm what it is."

"Oh." It was peculiar the way citizens of JIOR were rather fond of the word "Oh." "Oh, right." Haruto scratched his nape. Suddenly, red began to spread through his cheeks and his ears. His gaze dropped to the ground. "Yeah. I-I, um, have I told you?"

L-elf quirked an eyebrow. "Told what? I would appreciate it if you would complete your questions in such a manner that it would be understood not only by yourself."

Haruto became even more red. He cleared his throat. "I'm sick too." He looked at L-elf again. "I heard your symptoms. It's . . . it's the same. I feel the same."

The symptoms were even more palpable now if that was even possible. So this _was_ something related to Haruto Tokishima. "For how long have you been suffering from them?"

"How long? What? I mean, you, that's–"

L-elf frowned. Haruto was babbling and all he wanted was just answers. Answers that would lead to a conclusion where he would feel, well, feel _all of this_.

Seeing L-elf's rather displeased face, Haruto cleared his throat again and ran a hand through his hair, perhaps trying to calm himself. "For a while now," said Haruto. His eyes were bluer than ever, brighter than ever. Had L-elf been a lesser man, he would have looked away from that brilliance.

"Have you consulted anyone else about this?"

"Consulted?"

That wasn't anything new. Sakimori students appeared to care little about the services that their infirmary was supposed to provide for them. "It would be sheer carelessness on your part to not report any illnesses to the infirmary as soon as you contract them. They can lead to more dangerous symptoms."

"Oh." Haruto said this about five more times before he, out of nowhere, began to laugh.

L-elf certainly hoped insanity was not one of the side-effects gradually acquired from whatever it was the two of them were suffering.

Haruto's laughter died down. And there it was again. That strange look on his face as he stared straight at L-elf, at the very depths of his soul if there was even such a thing as a soul. "I know a cure," said Haruto softly.

Dubious. "Why have you not yet cured yourself then?"

"That's because." Haruto paused. "That's because I can't cure myself alone. I need someone else who's in the same situation as me."

"The same . . . situation," echoed L-elf.

Haruto nodded. "I know the cure. You can trust me."

He was willing to make a gamble just to get rid of this uncomfortable – terrible yet pleasant at the same time – feeling around Haruto. "How do you make it?"

"I-I can do it. I just need one thing from you."

L-elf was quiet. He surveyed Haruto's face. The boy was beginning to look nervous. Was this going to be painful then? Nonetheless, this was a chance for a cure. "What is it?"

"Close your eyes." More of a question than a statement but L-elf obliged him anyway.

L-elf could feel the symptoms stirring inside him as he closed his eyes. Slowly, of course, as he was still wary of Haruto and what he could do and how he was related to this disease.

A few seconds – hours, eternities, it felt – after he closed his eyes, he felt chapped skin, lips was what they were, on his own lips. Chapped and soft and he had a feeling they were Haruto's and why did that make him feel . . . well. The symptoms. More so than the usual.

If it was even possible, his heart began to beat faster. He began to struggle even more to keep his breathing in check. He could feel blood rushing to his cheeks, making them warmer than normal. He felt like he would pass out any moment.

What kind of a cure was this?

"I feel even more terrible," said L-elf.

Haruto looked distressed. "H-Huh? Really?" He peered at L-elf's eyes as if all the answers in the world could be found there.

"Yes. I believe the symptoms have become worse."

This made Haruto laugh again. "That's a side effect, you know? You'll feel better."

L-elf would hold onto that assurance.

* * *

He never did get rid of that silly little disease.


End file.
